Christmas Party!
by Miki Bidan
Summary: A christmas party at Mimi's house! What? Yamato got drunk? And who's this new dumbhead digimon? Hikari turned into a monster? All the boys got drunk? A hilarious story inside! One Shot!


**_Digi stories_**

**Hi, I'm back with a new story. Read my other story 'Digidestiny' and REVIEW! Enjoy now. This is a humour fic.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon nor UFO Baby**

**Japanese Lesson- Chotto Matte Kudasai- Please wait for while; Mondai- Problem; Arigato- Thank you.**

**

* * *

**

Story-

"It's fuuuuuunnnnn!" Taichi yelled out. "Shut up, Taichi!" Sora called out who was trying to put icing on the cake.

"Fast! I wanna eat the cake!" Takeru shouted.

"Chotto Matte Kudaisai, Takeru!" Sora shouted

"Hey, where's the beer bottle I put in the fridge?" Mimi asked. "I don't know." Hikari answered.

"It's not for you all. My father brought it." Mimi said.

"Heeelllooo! Hic, hooww aaare oo!" They heard a voice. Takeru gasped. Yamato stood there with a bottle in his hand waving it irregularly. Sora stared at Yamato not noticing that her icing had fallen on Hikari's shoes.

Hikari screamed thinking it was a cold worm and dashed around the room knocking out Koshirou unconscious.

"What's happened to him?" Taichi asked. It took time to realize what had happened and Mimi realized it. "He's DRUNK!" everybody stopped.

"Mondai!" Hikari whispered.

They looked at Yamato who was dancing like a mad. "Gosh! Look at him!" Jou said. Hikari and Takeru giggled. "Heeeey! Why are…you gig…" Yamato slumped on to the floor. "He's unconscious!" Jou said. Yamato opened his eyes.

"Ah…what happened? Why are you all staring at me?"

(Background music of a cow)

Everyone returned to their work holding their laughter. Yamato looked like a question mark.

They sat down to eat the cake prepared by Sora. "The cake's gr…" The lights went off. All the three girls screamed causing the boys to clamp their ears with their hands. _Beep, beep._ Everyone looked around.

Sora took the chance and held Yamato's hand.

"Loooookkkkk!" Takeru shouted. A huge digimon with green fangs coming out of his cheeks stood there. His yellow eyes flashed around the children. Taichi shivered like a girl and screamed out.

"Who screamed?" the digimon asked.

Everyone pointed their fingers at each other. "I know who did that!" Hikari said.

"Who?" the digimon asked.

"YAMATO!"

they all looked at Yamato who shook his head. They also looked at Sora who let go of Yamato and took possession of Taichi's hand.

Yamato stepped forward coolly and looked at the monster.

"You monster! How dare you take Sora away from me! Actually, THANK YOU!" Yamato fell at his feet.

"Yama- chan!" Sora shouted.

"Shudup! You're with me, Sora!" Taichi demanded.

"How to kill that monster?" Jou asked. "Koshirou you tell!" Taichi said.

"Not me!" Koshirou shouted.

"Hey, I know!" Takeru said.

Everyone looked at Takeru. "Get Yamato DRUNK!" Takeru said.

Everyone looked at Yamato who was still respecting the monster. Mimi got the bottle and gave it to Taichi. "How should I give him?" Taichi asked. "You decided!" Everyone said.

"Psst, psst, Yamato! Hey! Dumb head!" but Yamato didn't look back. Taichi fumed.

"YOU DUM HEAD!" Taichi threw the bottle at Yamato. Yamato looked behind and the bottle missed him and hit the digimon's mouth. "Hic, Hic!" the digimon 'hiced'. "Hiiiiiiiiiiii! Byeeeeeeeeeee!" the digimon danced around.

"Hic! Oopps!" he broke through the wall of the room and crashed down on another building. "Fast, Koshirou! Send him in the digimon world!"

Koshirou quickly opened his laptop and yelled "Pokeport open!" Mimi hit his head with another bottle. "Hic! Hic!" Koshirou was having time of his life.

"Hey! Iwannagethic, iwannagethic!" Takeru licked of the floor. "Hic! Hic! Hic!" Takeru moved around like a stray. "Mummy! Mummy!" he said clinging Hikari's arm.

"Ewwww! Get off me! Get off me!" Hikari shouted. Takeru fell on Taichi. He got up and "HIC!" "How did you get drunk, Taichi?" Mimi asked.

"I smelled Takeru and got drunk!" Taichi said trying to act like a drunk. Jou screamed like a high school girls when they see a super star (Jun, anyone?) "Jou, drink this! Cummon! Drink!" Koshirou forced Jou with his hands round Jou's shoulder.

"Nooooooooooooooo!" Jou shouted. Koshirou got angry and pinched Jou's nose. Jou screamed his mouth wide open. Koshirou pushed the bottle inside his mouth. Jou gulped down the contents of the bottle. "HIC!" Koshirou nodded and looked at them with agreement.

Hikari, Mimi and Sora edged to one side.

"Mimi, what should we do?" Hikari asked. "How do I know? Sora?" Mimi said turning to Sora. Sora shook her head. "My Dad's gonna kill me. What should I tell him when he sees that his house is…is…" "Ripped apart!" Sora supplied. Mimi nodded.

"I guess only Taichi is the boy who is not drunk." Hikari said. "Tai! We'll catch him!" Sora said. "Oi, witch, stay away from my brother!" Hikari said. Mimi clapped cheerfully. "Sora, please call Taichi!" Mimi begged. "All right!" Sora extended her hand. Her hand stretched like a rubber band. "Wow, Elastigirl!" Mimi said.

"Cool! Go Elastigirl!" Hikari cheered. (Mimi and Hikari in their cheerleading outfits shouting "Elastigirl, Elastigirl, you can do it, Tai's not drunk, Tai's not drunk. You can get him!")

Sora took hold of Taichi's collar and pulled him towards them. "Tai! Tai!" she called him but Tai was still busy acting like a drunk. Sora gave him fast Sora slaps. Taichi gasped. "What? You ruined my acting…" Taichi began.

"Taichi! We need YOUUUUUUUU!" Hikari cried out. Taichi looked at Hikari "Really?" "No!" Sora said. Chibi Taichi pouting. "Oh, Taichi, will you listen to us?" Mimi said. "Yah- what?" Sora explained the problem. Taichi yawned.

"TAAAIIICHIIIIIIIIIIII!" Hikari shouted. Everyone stopped. Dead silence. Not a word.

Hikari looked at everyone breathing slowly. "You monsters!" she muttered. Her eyes grew red and her skin turned green. "Eww, you need to have a facial, Kari!" Mimi whispered but stopped when Hikari gave her a death glare.

Hikari grew huge and stepped towards the digimon. "Death to you digimon!" Hikari screamed and gave the monster a punch and sent it flying into Izzy's computer. Everyone gasped. Hikari grew small and looked at all of them. "What!"

"Kaariiiii!" Takeru jumped on Hikari.

"Sooooraaaaa!" Yamato and Taichi jumped on Sora.

"Miimiiiiiii!" Koshirou jumped on Mimi.

"EWWW! GETOFFUS! GETOFFUS! I SAID GET OFF US!"

With this the 3 girls lifted the boys and flung them out of the house. The boys climbed back. "Ok, are you ok now?" Sora asked. "You used OK 2 times." Yamato commented. "Shut up!" Hikari said. "Sorry!" Yamato said. "Look what happened to my house!" Mimi shouted. Everyone looked at the broken wall.

"Who will repair it?" Mimi asked. "Who has an idea?" Sora asked standing up.

(Crickets sing in the backgrounds)

"Hey! I know! I'll phone my cousin!" Jou said. He dialled the number and he said something.

Suddenly a girl entered. "Where? Where did Miyu and Kanata sit?" the girl said. Jou pointed out the broken wall. She at once repaired it. "Your cousin is Christine?" Koshirou asked amazed.

"You see when Miyu and Kanata sit on a new wall she breaks it. But when on a broken wall she repairs it!" Jou said. Silence.

"What!"

"**ARIGATO**!" everyone shouted.

* * *

**Did you like it? R & R please!**


End file.
